Alignment
Introduction for RPG purposes many layers exist of good and evil, between chaotic and lawful. Alignment does not force characters into cookie-cutter molds. Personality quirks and life experiences make everyone different; it is possible to have a lawful good warrior grumble against the commands of his lord or a chaotic evil barbarian feel the lonely bite of a winter's evening and wish to have a pleasant conversation. Alignment is filled with shades of gray which colors an interesting character, not as a leash with which to chain them. Alignment for races are listed as either “always”, “usually”, or “often” (such as “always neutral” or “usually chaotic evil”). *Always: All races of this sort have the indicated alignment. Exceptions, if they exist, comprise less than 5% of the race's population and apply to isolated individuals. *Usually: 70–90% of the race have the indicated alignment. Exceptions are thus rare and may be ostracized by the race's society. *Often: 40–70% of this race have the indicated alignment. Exceptions are uncommon, but not unknown. A faction alignment does not include a descriptor, but instead describes the overall alignment of the faction. The Alignments Lawful Good *The lawful good character or group acts on the side of goodness, righteousness and order. The warrior who is beholden to a lord or a church, the priest dedicated to healing the wretched - anyone who cannot stand by while others suffer. They will chase evil to the end of the world. The lawful good character will always strive to do good; however unlike chaotic good, they refuse to go against any laws to pursue said good action. Therefore they will not murder an innocent in sacrifice to a greater cause, steal from the rich and give to the poor, or rebel against even the most terrible governments, they shall work ''within ''the system to the best of their ability to make change. Lawful Neutral *The hater of chaos, a lawful neutral character or group will stick to the letter of the law, whether it is their personal code of rules, their king's, or their religion's. This character finds chaos as abhorrent as evil and will not bend their personal guidelines even to help another if it will contribute to chaos. Lawful Evil *A character or group that gains power through methodically destroying others is lawful evil. Power comes through order, but one can be orderly about slaughtering innocents. Tradition is important, but goodness is not. Neutral Good *Ultimately a giver, the neutral good character or group will do what they can to help, working within law or chaos; but ultimately they prefer their own counsel. True Neutral *A middle-of-the-road character, a neutral character or group finds it difficult to fit into any other distinction. They do what seems to be a good idea, whether it flows with law or chaos, good or evil. Often a follower and at times superb leaders, they'll rarely go against the group. Neutral Evil *A neutral evil character or group serves only their own needs/ends. They follow no law but also have no drive toward chaos. They kill or steal as they see fit to get what they want. Chaotic Good *The hero of the downtrodden, the chaotic good character or group cares not for laws and order but only for doing good. If they must break the law to help others, they will do so without compunction. This character will steal to feed a poor family or stand up to their own master to defend a falsely accused servant. Chaotic Neutral *The true individual, the chaotic neutral character or group prizes their own freedom above all else. They do not want ties to either good or evil to influence them, preferring to make their own way as they see fit. Most chaotic neutral care nothing for people in their groups, have little to no allegiances, caring only for themselves. Chaotic Evil *With the drive of pure hatred, the chaotic evil character or group will do whatever they can to attain their goals. They are bound by no laws, no master and no compassion. While unlikely to run down the street slaying innocents (chaotic evil does not mean stupid), this character would have no regrets about doing so. Category:A to Z Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Lawful Chaotic Category:Neutral Good Category:Neutral Evil Category:True Neutral Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Evil